Hurt so good
by Violetcookies31
Summary: Claire had always been there for him. Yet he never noticed. He made a family for himself, never once thinking about her feelings. She wanted nothing more than to have a happy ending, but that is something that only exists in fairy tales.


I stood there watching as Klaus held baby hope. I noticed the way his eyes softened when she grabbed his finger. I was about to take a step back when I felt a hand on my shoulder, slowly turning my head I saw Elijah.

"You don't have to go."

I smiled softly, looking back at Klaus, "I know, but it just hurts too much."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, "He might be my brother, but you deserve so much more."

I nodded, "Yeah. But I guess you can't control who you fall in love with. You should know that."

We stayed like that for another minute until I turned around and gave him a hug. "I'll see you around Elijah."

He returned my hug, "Be careful." I just nodded and began heading towards my car.

While driving around I let my mind wander back to Klaus. When he had found me I had been a child, he took me in, he gave me a home, and most importantly, he gave me a family. It hadn't taken long to discover that I was a witch, he along with the rest of his sibling refused to turn me. But one day while they went out I stayed home, that day Mikael came. At that point I had been 16, still unaware of how Mikael looked. When he knocked on the door I let him in, I assumed he had been there for one of the guys, but when he grabbed a large kitchen knife I realized how stupid I had been.

He had bitten his wrist and forced me to drink his blood. He then told me that the it was the only way to make Klaus suffer. When I felt a sharp pain in my chest I looked down. I was only able to see the hilt of the knife. He dropped me on the floor and walked out of the door. I was scared and alone, praying that Klaus would come and save me, but he didn't. When I finally woke up I was still in the floor, a gold necklace in my hand.

It was then that I understood what had happened. Klaus came back, when he saw I was dead he ran. All of the things were still in the house, just no sign of the family. The fact that I would no longer be able to use magic devastated me, but what hurt me more was knowing that Klaus had left me all alone. That day I realized something else, I was in love with Klaus.

About a year after turning I met the Salvatore brothers. They had just turned a couple of days ago and they were running from their old lives. I ended up going with Damon, that led to lots of incredible nights, although none of them were able to make me forget about Klaus. We eventually went our separate ways. It hadn't been until a few months ago that I heard Klaus was back in Mystic falls. I went there, and I was reunited with Stefan and Damon, along with their friends. But at that point Klaus had already left to New Orleans.

When I confirmed that they were actually there I packed my things and went out to find them. However, instead of being met with kind words and hugs, I walked straight into an all out war between the witches and the vampires. I somehow managed to survive, when I finally met with Klaus again, I learned that the love of my life was going to be a father. It hurt me so much to know that some other girl was able to give him what I never could.

I was brought back to reality when my phone rang, it was Elijah. "Hello?"

"Claire, where are you? I've been calling you like crazy." I looked out the window noticing the sun had already set

. "Oh, sorry. I was a little distracted I guess. Did something happen?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be heading home now." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't have fallen in love with someone like Elijah. Instead, I was going back to the only person who made me feel like I was touching the sky and then then the next minute as if I was dying inside. I guess I just liked the way he made everything hurt so good.

I was further away than I thought and instead decided to stop in a hotel for the night. The next day while I walked back to the house I saw Klaus outside with Cami, he was holding onto her so gently as he kissed her. At this point I couldn't stop my tears and I called the only person who would be able to help me. Elijah Mikaelson.

I slowly opened my eyes, noticing the arms around me. The memories came rushing back to me. After watching Klaus and Cami I called Elijah. He told me with a broken look in his eyes that Hayley had agreed to marry Jackson. We fell into bed together, hoping to forget our pain at least for one night.

Now that was just a habit we had. When one of had a bad day we seeked comfort in the other's body. But when the night was over, all the pain came rushing back.

 **(A couple months later)**

I stood next to Hayley. We watched as Freya began chanting and eventually all of the siblings lost consciousness. She walked out of the room while I stayed with them. Even if I knew they wouldn't feel it I kissed each of them in the forehead and gave them a hug. When I reached Elijah I gave him a long, soft kiss and a tight hug, whispering how much he meant to me.

With one last glance around the room I headed in the direction where I knew I could find Marcel. Upon arrival some vampires tried to stop me but Marcel stepped in.

"Well, if it isn't Claire Moretti. To what do I owe the pleasure? I hope you haven't come out all this way just to try and talk me out of making Klaus pay. Because I'm afraid you wasted your time."

He offered me a glass of bourbon, which I accepted, "We have to talk." Hayley's face popped up in my phone, signaling she was calling me.

"Listen, Claire. You know I like and respect you. Hell, you're like the sister I never had. But I can't let Klaus go. Not after all he did to me."

I nodded my head, while turning off my phone. "I know. I didn't come here for that. I need a favor from you. I want to see Klaus."

He laughed. "Now, why would I do that? So you can find a way to free him? I don't think so." I stood up, lifting my sleeve in the process. I saw his eyes widen. "Is that...why didn't you tell me?"

I gave him a small smile. "It's not like it would change anything. Please Marcel, I need to see him one last time." He gave me hug before guiding me to where he was keeping Klaus.

After taking me down to where Klaus was Marcel walked away, probably next door.

"Hey." I said when I reached him, knowing he couldn't answer me. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He just stared at me with so much pain it broke my heart. "I just came here to say good bye." I noticed his eyes water a bit. "This is the last time I'll see you." Even through the tears and the pain I saw a hint of betrayal in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I said, pointing at the bite I had gotten from Lucien before he was killed. "I don't have much longer. But I just wanted to tell you something. I love you Klaus. I always have. Don't ever forget that please." I walked until I was only a few inches away from him. "Please don't forget that. When you get out of here, I want you to make up with your daughter for all the lost time." I closed the distance by pressing my lips to his, in what would be out first and last kiss. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. When I finally stepped back I saw Klaus had some tears as well, which I wiped away with my finger before walking to the exit. I gave him a small sad smile, "Good bye Nick."

I stood outside of what used to be the house of the Mikaelsons, watching as Hayley drove away. I waited a few more moments before walking to the witch's cemetery. When I reached the area where my ancestors were buried I took out my phone, dialing Hayley's number.

"Claire, where are you? I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

I smiled at her through the phone, "I won't be going with you guys."

"What? What are you talking about? Now's not the time to be playing games."

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the tears beginning to spill over again. "You, know, Hayley. When I first met you I hated you. I hated you because you were going to give Klaus the one thing I couldn't."

"Claire, please, what are you saying?" I took a shaky breath before continuing.

"During the fight with Lucien I was bitten." I hear her hit the brakes.

"No, no, no. Please don't tell me you..." My heart was breaking hearing her cry like that.

"I'm so sorry Hayley. I need something from you."

There was some silence before I heard her reply, "What is it?" I sat down as my legs gave out under me.

"I want you to promise me that you'll protect that baby with all you have." I sensed she was going to talk but I cut her off. "When hope grows up I want you to tell her about me. I want you to never stop looking for a cure. But most of all I want you to take care. Promise me, you'll do that for me." When I got no reply I said, "Promise me."

After what seemed like hours, she said, "I promise."

The strength in my arms was slowly fading, "I hope you know how important you are to me, I love you guys."

"I love you too."

I looked at the large bite mark in my arm, "Bye, Hayley." When she whispered a sad good bye I hung up the phone.

As I sat there remembering every moment of my life a small smile made it's way to my face. But that was soon replaced by a horrible coughing fit. I began to shaking as sobs took over my body. The faces of those I loved were the last thing I saw before my eyes closed, trapping me in a deep slumber, one I would never wake up from.


End file.
